


The Red String of Fate

by mxxnlitskies



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25828375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxxnlitskies/pseuds/mxxnlitskies
Relationships: Ciel/Sebastian (just a little bit), Grell Sutcliff/Other(s), Undertaker (Kuroshitsuji)/Original Female Character(s), Undertaker/Original Character
Kudos: 4





	1. ~Chapter One~

Heavy breathing. Loud footsteps against hard cement. And the shouts of my pursuers following close behind me.

Those were the only sounds I could hear as I ran through alleyway after alleyway, trying to get away from the angry townspeople currently chasing me. Why were they chasing me? Well, I'm..different. I don't know what I am exactly, but all I know is that they all hate me for some reason, and know they want to kill me. Suddenly, the fact that I hadn't eaten in days caught up to me, and I collapsed in the middle of the road. 'No, No! I can't give up here! Not after all of this...' I think to myself as I try to get up. It's no use. I'm just too weak. The only thing I can do now is try and hide from the people and hope they don't find me.

I see a small space behind a trash bin, and crawl as quickly as I can over to it and behind it, and hold my breath as I hear the voices getting louder and louder, the footsteps constantly getting closer, until they are in the alley I'm in now. I hear one of the guys yell "I can sense her. She's got to be around here somewhere. Split up and search the whole alley. We need to find that monster and get rid of her. Go, go, go!" I start shaking slightly. 'They're gonna find me. They're gonna find me, and they're gonna kill me' I try to calm down, trying to convince myself that I'll be fine, when suddenly the can that I'm hiding behind is thrown away from me, and I look up, terrified, into the eyes of one of the men looking for me, who's grinning evilly down at me. "Oh boys! I found her!" He then laughs maniacally as the rest run over to me, and grabs me by my hair, causing me to let out a howl of pain.

He then throws me down on the ground, and starts kicking me, along with the rest of them, as they all laugh at how pitiful I must look right now. Soon I stop trying to get away and just accept defeat as I feel my life seemingly starting to slip away from me, every second seeming like it will be my last. 'Mother, father, I will see you soon. I'll be with you soon......' I think, just before everything goes black, and I wait for my death.

~ Time skip brought to you by Grell holding Sebastian hostage in an attic ~

Too soon, I wake up to complete and total darkness. 'Is this heaven?' I lift up my hand, trying to reach for anything that I can find, only for my finger tips to hit a hard barrier. 'Odd..' I think before feeling around for a handle or something. When I don't find one, I start to panic. 'Am I trapped in something?! Oh god, what if I'm not dead and those men just kidnapped me so they can torture me more? I need to get out of here!' I start to hyperventilate before finally calming down, and pulling my arm back, and strike out at the thing above me, and feel my knuckles smash into it, and I don't know if I even did any damage to it. Just as I coil my arm back to strike it again, sudden light flows into my eyes as the what I now guess was a cover of some sort is lifted off of me, and I close my eyes quickly, trying to block the sudden light from my vision as my eyes get used to it.

When I finally open my eyes back up, I see a face, looking down at me and grinning. The top half of said face is covered by a long fringe of gray hair, and I see a long scar starting at the bottom of the person's chin and extending past the fringe, up their face. "Well, well. It seems the pretty one isn't dead after all!" He says, still grinning. Once I take all of this in, I scream. This causes the person to flinch slightly before coiling backwards, and back into a standing position. Their grin quickly returns however, and a hand is reached down to grab my own, and I'm suddenly pulled up, into the persons' arms, causing me to blush slightly and squirm to get out of their hold.

Once I get out, I look up to them, as they seem to be about 5 or 6 inches taller than I am, and I figure out that this person seems to be a male, and he has long gray hair that extends to just above his knees. He is wearing long black robes that go down to his feet, and a grey sash is tied across his chest and secured at his right hip. He is also wearing a top hat, except it just seems to have gone..wrong. the top is stretched out beyond belief, and goes almost to the floor. Finally, I notice that he has multiple scars along the parts of skin that I can see. 'Wonder how he got all of those scars..' I think to myself before finally realizing I've been looking at this person for like 3 minutes, so I clear my throat before speaking. "Um, hello sir. Where, uh, where am I exactly?" He giggles at this statement, which confuses me, because I don't know what was so funny about me asking him where I am. But he responds quickly enough with "Well, my dear, you are in my shop." I tilt my head and say "Alright, but what is this shop that you speak of?"

Once again he laughs and his response shocks me; "It's an undertakers' shop. And I, my dear, am the Undertaker." He grins at my very obvious shock as I slowly move my gaze to where I was laying, only to see a coffin, laying open on the floor, and the cover sitting next to it with a dent in it from where I had slammed into it with my fist. Before I can even begin to comprehend what exactly is happening, and what life decisions I made that got me to this point in life, I feel my body falling as I pass out.


	2. Chapter 2

~~~~UNDERTAKER~~~~

'I haven't been getting many bodies today. I guess death is taking a vacation hehehe' I think to myself and giggle as I sit down on my desk, closing my eyes for a bit. But of course, just as I think that, someone walks through the door with a stretcher covered by a blanket, most likely covering a new body. "Hehe, hello boys. Have you got me a new guest?" I say, grinning like usual, which seems to unnerve them a bit, and they just nod, set the stretcher down, and slowly back out of the shop again as I laugh. 'Well, let's inspect this.' I then hop off of my desk, and walk over to the stretcher, pulling the cover off of the body, and gasp slightly, dropping the sheet in awe.

In front of me lays a beautiful girl, seems to be about 17 or 18. She has white hair that goes just past her shoulders. The men seemed to forget to close her eyes, and when I look at them, even in death, they are a sparkling yellow color. 'Reminds of that flower, what's it called? Um, carnation I think?' I kneel down next to her and brush her hair behind her ears, and ever so gently close her eyes. I then notice the blood trickling down her hand, so I roll up my sleeves and gasp again. There are long, deep cuts all over both of her arms, and I see more cuts on her legs. It seems that whoever attacked her cut her up pretty badly, and ruined what clothes she had on. I sigh. 'So beautiful. Shame that she died at such a young age...' I think as I carefully pick her up, holding her limp body in my arms bridal style, and carry her over to a coffin for the time being, and close the lid on it while I go and prepare what I'll need to make her beautiful again.

I mean, she's already beautiful, but we need to fix up those nasty wounds. So I walk off to the back of the shop, gathering my needed supplies, like the needle and thread, dyes and a wet towel to wipe the blood off of her. I'm just about to walk back to the front to take her back when I hear a loud thump from the room, and rush into it to see the coffin lid that I placed the girl in move slightly. I run over and open the lid, and grin when I see her eyes open, looking up at me with her arm pulled back, I assume to hit the lid again. 'Well, well. It seems like the pretty lady isn't dead after all!" I say happily.

Her gaze seems to flicker over my face, I assume trying to analyze me, and I wait for her to do something. 'I bet anything she's gonna scream.' I think, and then, lo and behold, she does exactly that. I flinch slightly, because her scream is still relatively loud for someone who was just quite literally dead. I quickly stand back up and reach for her hand, and pull her up as fast as I can, and she ends up falling back into my chest. I giggle as she squirms to get out or my arms, so I let go of her and see her cheeks slightly flushed. 'Aw. She's so cute when she blushes...' She stares at me for a while as she once again takes me in, and this goes on for around 3 minutes, until she finally shakes her head, probably clearing her thoughts, and then coughs awkwardly.

"Ah. Um, hello sir. Where, uh, where am I exactly?" She says, and I notice that her voice is silky smooth, like honey. I shudder slightly, and then grin again, regaining my senses before responding, adding in a giggle for good measure. "Well, my dear, you are in my shop." She tilts her head and says "Alright, but what is this shop that you speak of?" I laugh again, and I have a feeling that she's not going to like the next thing I say; "It is an undertakers' shop, and I, my dear, am the Undertaker!" I grin as her facial expression turns to shock, and her gaze slowly makes its' way over to the coffin she was laying in, before she gasps, and then looks back to me before her body starts to fall as she faints, and I quickly run behind her and catch her before she can hit the ground.

"Well, it seems that didn't go quite as planned, hehehe." I say out loud, and think for a moment. I don't think she'd appreciate it if I put her in a coffin again, so I travel up the stairs, and into the spare bedroom, and gently lay her down on the bed, pulling the covers up to her chest. I stand back up and admire her sleeping form. She seems much calmer, almost peaceful when she's sleeping. I smile at her, and then walk out of the room, closing the door as quietly as I can, and go back downstairs.

I then remember all of her wounds, which I would assume she forgot about in her sudden shock. Those will still need to be stitched up, so I keep out the supplies that I had gotten out before, and then sit down on my desk again, and wait for her to wake up, grabbing a bone cookie and nibbling on it.

~ Another time skip, brought to you by Ciel laughing like a madman at a cemetery ~

~~~~ ??? ~~~~

I wake up again, this time luckily not to darkness, but instead to a soft, warm bed. I sit up, and rub my eyes, and reach up to my head to smooth down my hair that I'm sure got messed up while I was sleeping. 'Oh no,no, no.' I think as I feel something that I really don't want to right now. I focus real hard, and slowly feel them begin to fade away, and once they are completely gone, I pull the covers off of me, and stand up, only to collapse loudly onto the ground as my legs give out from under me as soon as I take my first step. I hear someone running up stairs, and see my door open up, and I see none other than Undertaker standing in the doorway staring at me. He then runs over tome and swiftly picks me up without saying a word. He sets me back down on the bed and kneels down in front of me to examine my legs.

"Uh, excuse me sir. What are you doing?" He stops looking at my leg and instead looks up at me. "Dear, I'm afraid this is going to hurt a bit, but we are going to need to get these wounds stitched up. Just hold on, it'll be over soon enough." He says and smiles softly, and then pulls out a needle and thread from his robe, and quickly inserts the tip of the needle into my leg, causing me to let out a yelp as I grab onto the bed sheets tightly, clinging onto them. I look down, my vision clouding up with tears, and see him already halfway done with my right leg. 'Well, he did say it would be quick..' I think, before the pain suddenly stops, and I feel him tie off the thread and carefully drop my leg.

He looks up at me, and bites his lip when he sees my tears, reaching his hand up to gently wipe them away with a sad smile. "Don't worry, love. It'll be over soon, I just have to do the other leg and then we'll be done for a bit." I nod stiffly, and say back "Alright, just get it over with please." He nods in response, and grabs my other leg gently, and sticks the needle in again, causing me to bite my tongue in an effort to not scream out in pain. Over and over, I feel the needle prick into my skin and pull the thread through it, until it's finally over, and he ties the knot off, and stands back up, again wiping the tears off of my face as I relax my hold on the bed sheets.

"See? It's all over. You'll be fine." He comforts me, sitting down and pulling me into a gentle embrace as I stop crying and wrap my arms around his waist and he continues to whisper into my ear, calming me down. I eventually pull away and wipe the now dried tears off of my face, and smile at him. "Th-thank you. Do you think I'll b-be able to walk yet?" He purses his lips then, and says "Maybe. I don't want you walking long distances for a few days. So instead of making you walk down the stairs, I'll just-" he stops talking as he quickly stands up at picks me up from the bed, making me squeak in surprise, and walks over to the door, using one hand to open it, and his foot to close it once we're out. I hesitantly wrap my arms around his neck, and lean into his chest, letting out a sigh.

He giggles at this, and we are soon downstairs. 'Almost too soon..' I think as he sets me down on top of a coffin, and grabs what looks to be an urn, filled with...dog biscuits? My eyes widen. 'mm, I like dog biscuits. I miss them..' He offers me some, and I quickly grab one, and bite down on it eagerly. On the first bite, it doesn't taste like a dog biscuit, but instead like cinnamon and sugar. "Mm, these are very good, Undertaker! Thank you." I say between bites. He grins and laughs at that, and says thank you. He then walks off to what I'm assuming is like a kitchen, and returns a few minutes later with two cups of tea, and hands one to me, finally sitting down on the coffin across from mine. He sighs quietly as he sips his tea. "So, I have a few questions for you." He says to me, and I nod in response, and he starts in on them.

"First of all, what is your name?" "Rosemary. But most people just call me Rose." I say. He smiles and says "I like that name. When I first saw you, I thought that you looked like a rose, so that name really fits you, hehe." He giggles at the end, making me grin. 'His giggle is so weird. But also so cute.' My thoughts are interrupted by his next question; "How old are you?" "19." "Do you have anywhere to stay?" "Well, no.." I say, looking down at my feet in shame. "I've been homeless since my parents died 4 months ago. Well, they were killed, but I guess that's the same thing in a way." I start to feel tears welling up in my eyes, and I'm suddenly pulled into his arms, and I gratefully wrap mine around his waist again, and cry into his shoulder quietly. "Thank y-you...." I whisper once I pull away, and he nods sadly, with a small smile. He then perks up, and says "Well if you have nowhere to stay, then I suppose you could live with me!" I gasp.

~ To Be Continued ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo guys! I hope you liked this! Sorry it took me so damn long to post this! It's already up on Quotev, but I wanted to see what kind of reach I'd get if I posted some on here. Anywho, I hope y'all like this chapter as well as the ones Imma post soon after this.
> 
> I love you, have a great day, night, or whatever time it is where you are! ?)
> 
> Goodbye my lovelies!! <3 <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so we introduce Y/N here, (Your name), so basically you. The reader. Idk, I was working on another story, you'll have to find my Quotev account to see it tho >:)
> 
> But yeah, that story was a Sebastian x Reader thing, so like it's a tad bit of a crossover I guess. But anyways, it's basically just a quick reader insert. 
> 
> Kay kay, enjoy my lovelies! <3

"Well if you have nowhere to stay, then I suppose you could live with me!" I gasp.

I stumble back a few steps, barely missing a coffin as I'm in shock. "Uh, wh-why would you let some random person stay in your shop and live with you? I mean, I c-could be a murderer for all y-you know!" I say. He just laughs and taps his chin with a one long fingernail, which I now see is painted black. "Well I suppose you could say there's a sixth sense involved here somewhere." He giggles again; "I just can tell that you aren't a bad person." I sigh slightly and giggle nervously. "Well I'm not, so you're right about that. But how doc I know that you aren't a murderer?!" I say and my eyes widen as I feel myself being pushed up against the wall, and see Undertaker's covered face close to mine as he says "What? Don't you trust me? I am taking you after all. hehehe..." He smirks when he sees me get flustered at how close we are at the moment. "W-well, no. I g-guess I tr-trust you. But can you p-please move back a li-little bit, you're kinda c-close right now.." He giggles and complies, moving back by a few steps.

He then turns on his heel, motioning for me to follow. I stand back up, pushing myself off of the wall and brushing off my...well, what I've left of clothes. I then follow him, and end up in front of a set of stairs, traveling up them with him. We come to a short hallway, with a few rooms on either side. He leads me to the second on the right, and grabbing a key from somewhere out of his sleeve, he unlocks the door, slowly pushing it open. I peeked my head into the room, lo0king around. It was a relatively large room, with black walls, a dresser on one side, along with a mirror on a table, like for doing your hair and stuff. In the middle of the room was a large bed, covered by black sheets with dark purple accents. Finally, there is one window, with black drapes on it, looking out over London's skyline.

I turn to Undertaker, smiling wide. "Oh my gosh! This is way too big for me, I'm just a guest after all. Don't you have a smaller room for me to just sleep in for a few nights? I mean, I don't wan't to be a big trouble for you after all." He giggles, which soon turns into a laugh, leaving him holding his sides from laughing so hard. I don't find this very funny, but his laughter is extremely contagious, so I end up laughing along with him. Once we both calm down, he says "No, deary. This room will be perfect for you. Unless you don't like it?" He suddenly looks worried, but I don't know why. I quickly reassure him that I really do love the room, it's just too big for someone like me.

He disagrees, and then swiftly pushes me into the room. "I will be right back dear. I need to get you some different clothes. You can't be comfortable in those rags after all, hehe." He then rushes off without another word, leaving me alone to look around. 'Seriously, this room is really big, I wonder if he uses it.' I think as I walk around the room. After that, I sit down on the edge of the bed, and await his return. A few minutes later, he does just that, holding a simple dress in his arms.

https://30f58246830a5efc1fc1-541924ad1b42185f23bc7715cf5b9872.ssl.cf2.rackcdn.com/product-hugerect-2755655-357352-1529988348-967f361e52802c34d51051f9152a493f.jpg

(that's the dress X_X)

He throws the dress to me, saying "This dress was on one of me guests. Don't worry though, I cleaned it out real nice and well." "Thank you, Undertaker. Now get out. I want to change." I kind of felt bad for kicking him out of his own room, but I also wanted to change, and didn't need him watching me. He just giggled and obeyed, leaving the room, probably going downstairs.

~~UNDERTAKER~~

This girl sure is interesting. I was just contemplating what i should do with her as I walked down the stairs, when I heard an annoying voice from downstairs. "Undertaker, are you in? I need to talk to you!" I sigh. 'It's the Earl. Of all of the days you could come in, it had to be today?' I think, and then put on my typical crazy grin, and sneak behind him through the shadows, placing my hands on his shoulders, giggling crazily.

"Well well, earl. Do I finally have the pleasure of fitting you for one of me coffins?" He sighs and pushes me away. "No that it is not why I'm here. I need to know if you have information of the Jack the Ripper killings. We also have a...guest for you. And no, she's alive." He turns around, and the door opens, revealing a girl. She has (h/c) [Here we introduce Y/N, so this means hair color] hair, and looks about the same age as Rose. She skips into the shop, and surprises me by tackling me, squealing loudly. I laugh as she knocks me down to the floor, squeezing onto my neck, seemingly going crazy.

She then gets off of me and helps me up. And that's when it happens. She starts squealing again and says "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, Undertaker! I've always wanted to meet you! EEEEEEEEEE!!!!" I back away, still laughing, slowly going to the back as she continues to freak out. "I'll go make some tea while she calms down." I say, and then quickly travel to the back room before she can follow me.


End file.
